


Blank Stares at Blank Pages

by DoreyG



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bender will eternally be Bender, Community: comment_fic, Love Letters, M/M, Other, Sexting, Vibrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What <i>is</i> this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Stares at Blank Pages

“What _is_ this?” Bender asks, waving his _very carefully worded_ letter in his face like it’s no better than toilet paper. Not… That he can really remember what toilet paper was like, having spent several years in the 31st century, but the point still stands! “Seriously, meatbag, what am I supposed to do with this? Spend it? Make a paper spaceship? Cover Leela’s eye when she’s sleeping? _What_?”

“Read it,” he mutters sullenly – and then, when Bender does little more than give him a supremely frustrated look: “you’re supposed to _read_ it. It’s a love letter, Bender!”

“Huh,” Bender looks confused, then frustrated again, then amused in a way that somehow manages to be worse than both of those. Honestly, he doesn’t even know why he has feelings for this jerk. Surely no amount of vibrating is enough to justify _this_ , “is this some quaint old fashioned human thing? Like walking? Or taking responsibility for your actions?”

“Taking responsibility for your actions is not _quaint_ , Bender,” he catches himself, just before he turns into Leela. Tries his very hardest to take a deep breath – and then realizes that he’s still at risk of turning into Leela and carries on anyway, “but… Yeah, sort of. We used to do it fairly often, actually – or, at least, I did. It was a way of showing somebody that you liked them. That you were attracted to them, and stuff.”

“ _Right_ ,” Bender just continues to look amused. It still annoys him, he’s not gonna lie, but this is already going far better than all the other times he tried to write love letters – he _still_ has the scars from that whole miserable thing with Courtney that he doesn’t want to think about _ever again_ \- so he _sort of_ manages to keep calm, “didn’t you have sexts back in those days, meatbag? Or phone sex? Or holographic pop-up images?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he pauses for a second, blinks – realizes that he’s been holding onto his patience so hard that he’s forgot the limited reserves of his sense along the way, “well, not the last one, but that doesn’t _matter_. Love letters are _different_ \- they’re romantic instead of, instead of- of- _crass_. They show that you’re interested in someone not just for their body, you know? For their _heart_ , and stuff.”

Bender only stares at him for a second, amusement fading just slightly.

…And he allows himself to hope, to dream, to smile, to lean forwards in breathless anticipation of that same swooning embrace that he’s seen outlined in every single movie _ever_ -

Bender laughs, and steps back so quickly that he almost faceplants right down into the floor. By the time he catches himself the _dick_ is already walking away, shaking his head and laughing like Christmas has just been declared cancelled or something, “I could’ve got that from a _sext_ , meatbag. Damn, I forget how stupid humans are sometimes. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ -“

_No_ amount of vibrating is worth _any_ of this.


End file.
